rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Rogus Nerethi
Introduction The official wiki page for everyone's favorite drunk! Rogus is the Legate of Burthorpe, ex-mercenary/assassin, and the previous spymaster of the same city. He is played by Aflyslyguy. Application Info / Brief History Faction: Legion of Burthorpe Username: aFlySlyGuy Character Name: Rogus Nerethi Character Gender: male Character Age: 27 at creation, he is 31 or so in our current timeline Character Race: Human Character Appearance: Rogus is about 6'1", he is muscular yet has a slim build. Rogus has grey eyes and brown hair, which is usually kept fairly short, along with a short, but well cut beard. An odd tattoo can be seen on his neck, it is the symbol of a mercenary band Rogus had belonged to. Combat experience / Specialisation: Rogus has been a sellsword for nearly 10 years now and is ready for nearly any situation. Rogus, although is skilled in melee combat, prefers to take on enemies from a distance using a bow rather then fighting up close and personal. He is, however, not a typical war-archer, and he has focused far more on pinpoint accuracy with a bow. Edit: After spending much of his time in Burthorpe, Rogus's initial training he recieved from his uncle and his decade of experience has been augmented by further training normally given to Legion soldiers. His accuracy with a bow is legendary amongst those who practice the art, and is one of his biggest marks of pride. Rank: Spymaster Legate Strengths: Rogus exhibits incredible speed and agility, and in his lighter armor he can outrun or outmaneuver most enemies. He demonstrates deadly ability with both bows, and blades, the former being what he is most known for. Rogus has a knack for tactics, stealth, and displays leadership skills that are rarely found in those of similar backgrounds. His lighthearted personality can often tone down heated discussions, and situations. His silver-tongue, and wicked sense of humour has made many friends in high places where his experience (or rather, lack there of) as a world leader has failed him. Weaknesses: Rogus is sentimental to a fault, which is problem for a mercenary. Rogus may be fast and accurate but when push comes to swords Rogus is at a disadvantage against more heavily armed opponents as he only carries a sword or dagger for melee, assuming he was able to drop his bow and draw the blade in time. His light weight armor can't take a lot of physical punishment. He is an alcoholic, and a bad one at that. He will be seen carrying his trade-marked, coiled snake flask at all times, and can hardly go a day without at least one drink. He is normally unable to control his emotions, and often acts rashly, even on impulse; If he is truly angry, get out of the way, he won't think twice about attacking. History: Rogus was born in Varrock to a pair of drunkard slum dwellers. Rogus grew without much parental supervision, as his parents were usuallly too drunk, or unconscious to give him any rearing. He basically raised himself within the rough, dirty slums of Varrock, quickly making a name for himself by challenging the local bully of the slums, Zaroff, to a fight. He was doing well until the bully's gang of friends jumped into the fray. This was his beginning in the world of child gangs in the slums. Zaroff offered the younger boy a spot as his right hand for the guts he displayed in the fight. Rogus took him up on the offer and quickly gained the moniker Viper for his role as the gang's fastest member, along with his natural talent for knife fighting. He'd often be selected to duke it out with another gang's member for "territory" disputes, and wagers. Most of the time the fights ended with one boy running away with a cut, crying, while Rogus sneered and yelled insults to them as they fled. While he rolled with Zarroff's crew, Rogus gained a reputation among the people of his slum for being the most ruthless and cruel of the bunch. He'd beat other children up for their food and organize mugs against anyone who looked like they had something of value and strayed too close to the slums. However, he had a soft side for girls, especially pretty ones. In his teenage years he even snuck out to the main city and flirted with a noble's daughter before the guards promptly threw him back into the filthy Varrock slums. Throughout his years in the gang he learned many skills that led to his success as a bounty hunter years later. He was an excellent pickpocket, a clever lockpick, and even served as the gang's tracker when they needed to find a kid who'd held on to some extra bread. Entering his teenage years, Rogus became even more ruthless and cruel than he was as a child. Even the guards started to recognize him and were often heard complaining of the boy's speed after many chases that ended with his escape. He was a popular one with the girls, in the slums and out, and with good reason. He was dangerous, intimidating, good looking, and especially because of his way with words. His fame and stature grew amongst the slum gangs enough that Zarroff began to be Jealous of his younger friend. That hardly mattered for long as Rogus would soon bid farewell to the slum, gangs, his few friends and many girlfriends forever. Though, it was far from intentional. Venturing into the city proper, Rogus spotted a noble whose purse hung too loose for him to pass up. He used a dagger to cut the purse, and ran. This time however, his luck ran out. The noble callled for guards to give chase, and they did, it seemed a futile effort at first as he was quickly getting further and further away. However, a butcher who was hanging a sign in front of his store saw Rogus being chased by guards, and as the boy glanced back to stick his tongue out to the guards and yell a few insults, the Butcher clothes lined him, and the guards finally had the infamous Viper in their grasps. The noble, a particularly vengeful sort, demmanded the young teen be executed for his crime. While the guards weren't excited at the prospect of killing someone so young, at least the delinquent would be off the streets and causing them that much less trouble and misery. As he was given his sentence, an oddly dressed man in armoured robes approached the hearing (little more than the guard captain, guards and Rogus standing before the chopping block.). The man claimed to be Rogus's uncle, and asked for the custody of the boy. The noble was outraged, but the Captain of the Guard agreed to allow it, as long as Rogus was taken from the city immediately and exiled from ever returning. The last bit being the Noble's idea of compromise. In a blink of an eye, Rogus's past life was behind him as the walls of his home city, taken away by a man that claimed to be his uncle. He was seventeen years of age at the time of his departure from Varrock. Ian, or Uncle Ian, as he insisted to be called, led rogus to a small cottage deep within the pine forest of Asgarnia. This would be his home for the next three years. Ian was a mercenary by trade, a callous spell sword who enjoyed killing, in practice. He wanted to make sure his skills and tecniques would not be lost in the event of his death, and as he had no children, Rogus became the heir to the aging man's legacy. He began training Rogus immediately after arriving to the cottage; He tested Rogus's abilities with magic. It ended poorly, the boy simply didn't have the mind for complex or even basic spells. But Ian could see that he was clever, and on multiple occasions admitted Rogus's cunning was his strongest asset aside from his aim. He didn't give up training the lad, testing his ability with an assortment of weaponry and found that despite his natural talent with a dagger, Rogus had an exceptional eye for shooting. Thus he began training him on what he knew of the skill, and when his knoweledge ran dry, he forced Rogus to learn the rest alone. Constantly testing the boy's mettle in "hunts" where Rogus would try to track his uncle down and kill him, these games were brutal by any stretch of the imagination, and have indeed left Rogus a tad off-kilter; paranoid and claustrophobic, but it hardened him to kill without a second thought. Ian would turn the tables constantly in these games, making Rogus the hunted. The man today bares many scars on his back, a reminder of when he was unable to avoid the wrath of his uncle. The games were conducted within the deepest, most overgrown area of the forest at differing times of day, at night Rogus honed his eyesight to spot little differences in the air, subtle of fallen pine leaves(?) to indicate a direction of his prey, during the day he used these to the fullest to try and find his uncle to end this bloody ritual of pain and scars. For two years Rogus failed to ever even land a blow to his uncle. Because of his constant failure, Rogus would be subjected to a tiresome list of chores and work outs. He toned his body, speed and agility to its peak, he could climb trees faster than a squirrel, outrun foxes and had a toned muscle structure that would make any man jealous, and every woman swoon. At night, when a "hunt" was not taking place, Rogus snuck from his uncle's cottage and honed his skill with the bow shooting owls and other game he could find and track. He didn't work on his bowmanship alone, either. He learned to move silently, and surprise larger animals with a knife to the throat. He even sparred with his uncle everyday with the blade, as his Uncle was nearly peerless with his integration of spell and blade, Rogus learned far more about fighting with a sword from his uncle than about archery from the man. On his third year, Rogus had gone through hell and back. He'd been cut, burned, bruised, broken, beaten to near death, whipped, and allowed to eat only what he had caught and prepared himself. He'd become far more disciplined, and to an extent his mind was too broken from his treatment and the terror of the "hunts" to ever consider crossing his uncle, or even running away. Despite this, he remained the same at a quick glance, his humor never changed, and his love for women remained, he was still an extrovert and a scoundrel on the rare excursions to cities and villages, but he was not the same person. He had become a machine, he never mmade a mistake in his shooting, if he had something in his sight, he would not miss. ever. He had the stamina of a hardy oxen, and could run for hours on end at full speed, and his ability as a tracker, a stalking shadow of his mark, and most of all, a Killer was a scary creation indeed. And in this third year, his torment in the "hunts" would end. He tracked his uncle to a grove of tree's suffocated by thornbushes and sharp rock faces. And finally saw his Uncle, unaware of Rogus's presence. The elder man was setting one of his favorite traps, something Rogus could now spot from a mile away, and had no idea the 19 year old (nearing twenty) was aiming a homemade arrow at his shoulder. Rogus could have just killed him, but he wanted the miserable man to suffer. He loosed the arrow, and it sung as it flew into Ian's shoulder. A fight ensued, Rogus being the loser, the ominous red-glowing blade his uncle wielded pointed at his neck. However, Ian knew Rogus could have killed him with the first shot, and concluded the boy was as good as he could make him, his weakness for revenge and anger aside. The man was disapointed in his nephew, however, he had hoped Rogus to be as strong as he was after so much time, but he was still barely a match for the spell-sword. He gave Rogus a beautifully crafted bow he had taken from the corpse of an elven bandit, and all the gear Rogus could ever need. Finally, the two seperated after two years with Rogus simply gathering his things, and leaving without a word. ((got way too informative here, WIP))